Decode
by ListlessLullaby
Summary: She could see it in his eyes. R


**Hey. Well, this is my first Draco/Ginny fanfiction ever. Actually, this is probably my first Harry Potter fanficton ever. Anyway, this oneshot was inspired by the song 'Decode' by Paramore. I hope you all like it.**

**'Decode'**

He was always in the back of her mind, clouding her thoughts from anything else. When Harry first kissed her, all she could see was that brooding face in her mind, not the black-haired saviour in front of her.

When she was taking her exams, all she could think about was how hard his eyes looked, how icy his voice seemed. And it made her wonder what was behind it. What was behind that glassy, opaque surface? It was any wonder that she had actually passed her classes.

It was harder when he was in the room. She would sit in the Great Hall, taking glances at his table, wondering what was going on over there. It would always get to the point that she would miss a whole conversation and all the questions aimed at her in between. But she would not give up her obsession.

She wanted to know who this person was, the person who would cloud up her mind, her decisions.

---

He would take sides. He always did. It was only now that she saw that he only went with his so called friends because he needed someone. He needed to anyone. And deep down, she wondered if he would ever consider her as his protector, someone who would always be there for him.

She would wave it off. Insanity. They were enemies. It was against the rules, against what they had been taught since birth. They did not cross the lines. But that did not stop her from dreaming. She would dream of his softer side, the one that had never seen light before.

He would often degrade her, and it would make her angry. What right did he have? And she would retaliate. But later, she would look back on it and wonder why it had all started. She didn't want to fight, she just wanted to see who he truly was. But an outsider could only just observe from their position.

---

He's kissing her. She's wondering how this happened. How they had gone from enemies, to observers, to kissing in a closet. And as soon as she wondered, she knew. But she wouldn't reveal it, not even to herself. Because she was afraid of what this revelation would do.

It could break her. It would break her. Everyone around her would be affected. What would she do? So she ignored the voice in her head telling her she was falling in love with the enemy.

---

It had been months, and it hadn't stopped. Not that either party would stop whatever was going on. The closet was their usual meeting place, or the room of requirement. And in her head, that one small voice still called out to her, but was always ignored. Its silent warning still haunted her dreams, because she could see herself falling. Or was it jumping?

It was all the same now. She could see it in his eyes. It was hiding, yes, but still there. Behind the iciness of his eyes, she could see it, and she wondered how long it would take to leak out. Could it be on the tip of his tongue, just waiting to spill out? It was boiling in her blood, and she knew that it couldn't be stopped.

So she would stay awake at night and think, her thoughts never far away from that man. Was she stuck?

---

She kept on observing him, closer this time. Watching his mannerisms, his smirks and his remarks. She would smile, working hard to figure out what kind of man he was. She was desperate to figure out who he was. Somewhere in the process, she had well and truly crossed the lines that had been drawn since birth. She could picture the lines now. Except this time she did not see the line in stone, but sand. How easy she had stepped across to meet him.

---

She had been too obvious, of course. Looking at his table, her eyes never straying from his. She had been too preoccupied to notice that her friends had caught on. She never saw the knowing looks that were passed between friends and the famed golden trio. She had never anticipated the waiting argument, fight rather, that her brother had come to prepare.

She had been caught. Her brother yelling at her in the center of the common room, everyone in view. It was a typical yelling match. Three against one. But she fought and fought. Yelling and tears ensued.

She left the common room with her brother shouting behind her. Telling her he was evil, scum. Yelling that she had befriended a death eater.

But as she ran further away, she realised that she didn't care. She saw something in Draco Malfoy that no one else seemed to. She didn't care if she got killed. She saw love in him. It was any wonder why no one else, save Draco, saw that same love in Ginerva Weasley's eyes.

**Thankyou for reading.**

**Love Love ~CheckYesNoMaybe**


End file.
